reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Gaptooth Breach
|game =''Red Dead Redemption'' |type = Hideout, Social Club Challenge |territory = New Austin |region = Gaptooth Ridge |inhabitants = Treasure Hunters |image2 = File:Gaptoothridge1.jpg |caption2 = Gaptooth Breach as seen on map }} is a location featured in Red Dead Redemption in the Gaptooth Ridge region of the New Austin territory. Background ''Red Dead Redemption'' The player's first encounter in the area is during the Irish mission "Man is Born Unto Trouble". After which, the player can complete a gang hideout by talking with Clay Pettiford on the outskirts of the miners' camp, clearing the site of Treasure Hunters and rescuing his friend, Floyd Brogles. Also, the Nigel West Dickens mission "Liars, Cheats and Other Proud Americans" takes place just south of this location. The second segment of the Stranger side-mission "Funny Man" takes place in this location. ''Outlaws to the End'' The Outlaws to the End Co-op mission "Walton's Gold" takes place here, in which players must fight off miners, put bags of gold in the minecart, take it out of the mine and finally kill the Waltons Gang members who have come to re-claim the gold. ''Undead Nightmare'' In the Undead Nightmare DLC pack, this is one of 23 locations that must be cleared of the Undead and then protected from re-infestation thereafter. Once the mine is safe, the player will receive Dynamite. There are 6 defenders of , all of them local miners or treasure hunters, and at least 2 of them will be found in the mines. The mine's defenders include Digby Haskins, Harlan Forbes, Lester Dugan, Mickey Brunson, Roscoe Duffy and Clark Hatfield. This is also the location of Chu Fook, the seventh missing person to be rescued in the Fort Mercer segment of the Missing Souls Side-missions. Location Travel to the south-west of the New Austin map. After reaching Benedict Point, head west. Look for where the Railroad starts to turn north. It appears as a "Danger" symbol on the fold-out paper map. Gaptooth Breach is a mine. The entrance to the mining camp is just above the "G" in "Gaptooth Breach" on your in-game map (when fully zoomed in). Description Gaptooth Breach is a small, rural desert mining settlement, with a large mine complex. It is mostly made up of tents to house the resident miners and treasure hunters, however a few smaller wooden shacks and a couple of larger warehouses and offices exist. It appears many of the miners have criminal interests, like kidnapping, weaponry and treasure hunting. Single Player Mission Walkthrough Upon arrival, a message will pop up telling the player to meet the injured man (Clay Pettiford) at the crates, south of the mine. He will tell Marston that the miners jumped him and his friend Floyd, who were looking for a treasure inside the mines. He will tell Marston that Floyd is probably held in the railroad house, southwest of the mine entrance (it will be marked with a blue dot). The player does not have to free Floyd, but he will give some support that can be life-saving inside the mine. As soon as the player enters the mine, the treasure location will be marked on the map. Simply fight through the corridors shooting up the TNT crates and the oil lamps to clear out the enemies. When opening up the treasure chest, it will contain around $100-200 dollars, and Floyd will tell Marston that he can have it all, and sits on a box of dynamite. After leaving the room, the dynamite explodes, killing Floyd. It is not known if Floyd committed suicide, or accidentally blew himself up. Simply fight back out of the mine to the mine entrance. When going for the U.S. Marshal Outfit, be sure to clear out Gaptooth Breach before attempting a speed run as helping Floyd will take too long, and time is most important during the run. Multiplayer The Free Roam version of Gaptooth Breach requires the player to fight their way into the mine, secure the mine cart full of gold, and move the minecart along the track up to the hill where the shaft tower for the mine lift is. Enemies will periodically spawn along the route to stop the player as they move the cart. The initial push toward the mine entrance requires players to fight through a large number of Treasure Hunters. During this assault, players will also be harassed by two men, both named Fletch Hillard, who fire Springfield Rifles from the ridge overlooking the mining camp. In Free Roam, the mine in Gaptooth Breach has a weapon crate containing Dynamite. It is also the only Gang Hideout in Free Roam that does not require the player to kill all of the enemies in order to complete the hideout. The player only needs to move the mine cart to the end of the track to finish the mission. Often, however, the player will kill all of the enemies in the mission in the course of accomplishing this; but unlike Pike's Basin, they will not be required to clear out any stragglers after completing the primary objective. There is an abandoned stagecoach parked near the end of the track with two horses hitched; this is one of the only places in the game where you can legally obtain a stagecoach for use. The stagecoach may not be driven until after the hideout is completed. Gaptooth Breach is also the site of the cooperative mission Walton's Gold, which requires the players to fight their way into the mine, fill the mine cart with as much gold as possible before time runs out, and fight their way back out. Social Club Challenge When a Rockstar Games Social Club account is linked to the game on the player's console, the Gaptooth Breach Social Club Challenge is triggered whenever entering the gang hideout in single player. Please see the linked page for details on the challenge requirements and rewards. Tips *At the top of the hill above the mine is a tower about three stories high. There is a shed right next to it, inside there is a lever used to activate the lift that goes in and out of the mine. This lift is fully functional and can be used at any time during the game. You may remember it being used in the mission, "Man is Born Unto Trouble". Marston uses it to get the gatling gun out of the mine. * Use the Treasure Hunter Outfit to finish the gang hideout without actually killing anybody. *It's rather easy to compltete Sharpshooter Level 10 challenge here, as when in the mine's tunnels it is near impossible to get flanked and should be done with a high ammo weapon such as the Mauser pistol or Evans repeater. Trivia *You can kill Clay Pettiford by simply walking into him repeatedly. Once dead, his body can be looted and his ammo from his dropped gun can be taken. *In the mission "Man is Born Unto Trouble", Irish comments that the miners have gone crazy because being in a mine with no light starts to mess with a man's mind. *The large building with the slanted roof and built on the ridgeside is actually a stamp mill which is a form of processing ore for the preparation of smelting but inside the mine there is nothing but some furniture. *There used to be a ladder leading out of the vertical tunnel but it appears to have collapsed. *There are a large amount of dynamite crates which can be useful for clearing enemies out of the mine. *Gaptooth Breach is likely a gold mine by its appearance. *This may be the longest gang hideout in multiplayer due to the player having to fight their way into the mine and pushing the minecart out while fighting. *According to a campfire tale in Gaptooth Ridge, a seventy year old lady threw herself right down the mineshaft, and supposedly the lights blow out and the Treasure Hunters can see the spirit of the woman. Gallery File:Gaptooth.ridge.location.new.austin.jpg|Marston has the drop on this miner in Gaptooth Breach. gaptoothbreach.jpg|Marston pushing the mine cart, while firing at the Treasure Hunters rdr_gaptooth.jpg|Marston destroys a box of TNT while pushing a mine cart at Gaptooth Breach File:Rdr_marston_gaptooth.jpg|Marston runs from the Undead hordes through the mine at Gaptooth Breach. mina2.png plano mina.png Achievement ''Red Dead Redemption'' The hideout is associated with the following gameplay achievements/trophies: ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ''Undead Nightmare'' Keeping this location free of Undead infestation during the Undead Nightmare contributes toward the following Achievements/Trophies: Keeping the area free of Undead infestation and rescuing the missing person at this location also contribute toward the following Trophy/Achievement: Related Content Category:Redemption Locations Category:Hideouts Category:New Austin Category:Gaptooth Ridge